


Everyone's Killing School Trip

by Missmirko36



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, AkaneOwari, Akanidai - Freeform, Band-Aid, ByakuyaTwogami, ChiakiIsACinnamonRoll, ChiakiNanami, Despair, F/F, F/M, Future, FuyuhikoKuzuryu, Fuyupeko, HajimeLovesOJ, Hinanami - Freeform, HiyokoSaionji, Hope, KazuichiIsAStalker, MahiruKoizumi, MeatOnTheBone, MikanTsumiki, Nagito x Sonia, NagitoKomaeda - Freeform, NekomaruNidai, PekoPekoyama, Rare Pairings, Soapies, SoniaNevermind, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, TeruteruHanamura, TeruteruIsAPerv, gundhamtanaka, hajimehinata, kazuichisoda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmirko36/pseuds/Missmirko36
Summary: Hajime Hinata attends Hope's Peak Academy, hoping for a normal school life with normal classmates who have Ultimate Talents, but Monokuma has different plans for class-77. Will Hajime and his friends make it through this Killing School Trip? Or will everyone meet with a terrible fate?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito & Sonia Nevermind, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	1. AU Info

I changed a few of the designs in this! I will add links to the pictures of whoever I have drawn so far:  
Sonia: < https://www.instagram.com/p/CKZm7BfH8yR/ >

Mikan: https://www.instagram.com/p/CK0bqx0HLv6/

Chiaki: https://www.instagram.com/p/CLISeTwnvrj/

Here is the character's whose designs I have changed:  
Sonia  
Mikan  
Chiaki  
Peko  
Gundham

I have changed a few plot points and motives in this AU, I hope that's alright-


	2. The Ultimate School Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime wakes up and then meets some people with Nagito :D

“Hey… Are you awake? Are you alright?” The sound of someone’s voice awoke Hajime, who was laying in the sand. He had passed out earlier because of the panic that went through his mind because of the shocking events that had occurred a few hours ago.  
What’s going on…?  
“Hello?” The person said again, except this time, Hajime responded.  
“What’s… going on…?” He questioned.  
“Well… we were all put in this really strange situation… everyone is pretty out of it, but… we still need to figure out what’s going on here” The guy responded. Hajime managed to move his head slightly, and eventually, he sat up and looked around.  
“Are you alright?” The guy asked.  
“...Leave me alone,” Hajime said in a tired voice that was done with everything.  
“There’s no way I can leave someone alone when they look *that* pale!”   
“Have you ever looked in a mirror?” Hajime said as he raised his eyebrow at the guy. Hajime stood up quickly and walked around a bit. “Wait, why are we on a beach?!” Hajime shouted, to which the guy just shrugged, his hair was extremely messy and seemed really calm.  
“I’m not sure, Usami said that we were having a school trip, I’m pretty sure we’re at the trip.” He explained. Hajime looked around, carefully examining the area that they were in, he had noticed a camera and a monitor, seeing those things set an alarm off in his head.  
A-are we being watched?!  
“Why is there a camera?!” Hajime shouted, unsure of what the camera was used for.  
“I think that it’s there to monitor us for our safety” The guy responded. Hajime was confused about how calm the guy was being, they were trapped on an island, and the only thing that he did was stand around and give reasonable explanations to everything that Hajime had asked.  
What’s with this guy? Was something wrong with him?  
I looked up at the palm tree that the monitor was on, it was pretty nice, the leaves were a nice shade of green, the whole thing looked perfect.  
That’s a mighty fine palm tree! Wait, why did I say it like that??  
Once Hajime had finished examining everything, he walked over to the guy who had awoken him.  
“Do you think we should introduce ourselves?” Hajime asked in a nervous voice, unsure of whether or not he could trust the guy.  
“Yeah, we should probably do that, especially if this is a school trip,” He replied. Hajime nodded and waited for the guy to respond. “My name is Nagito Komaeda, it’s nice to meet you!” He answered.  
“You’re a student here at Hope’s Peak, right?” Hajime questioned.  
“Yup, if you’re wondering what my talent is, then get ready to be disappointed!” He said in an unusually cheery voice.  
Get ready to be disappointed?  
“I’m lucky” He finished, a strange smile slowly creeping onto his face.  
“Huh…?” Hajime was confused, he couldn’t figure the guy out at all.  
“I’m not joking around! I’m actually lucky!” Nagito insisted.   
“I-I see…” Hajime responded to his claim. “But… how did you get into Hope’s Peak with a talent like that?” Hajime asked.  
“Well, Hope’s Peak picked from a random lottery, and whoever was chosen got to attend Hope’s Peak Academy! I insisted that a nobody like me shouldn’t go to Hope’s Peak, but they insisted” He explained, which made Hajime even more skeptical.  
Something’s up with him…  
“Got it… I’m Hajime Hinata” He introduced himself.   
“And if it’s alright for me to ask, what’s your talent?” Nagito asked. Hajime drew a blank, he opened his mouth but no words came out, like his mind just stopped, right then and there.  
“I’m the Ultimate…” Hajime tried his hardest to finish the sentence, but he didn’t know what to say. “The Ultimate...:”   
“Are you alright? Is something wrong?”   
“Nothing’s wrong… this whole situation is just stressing me out so I can’t remember my talent…” Hajime insisted, tricking his mind into thinking that he was just stressed, and it wasn’t something else. “So, what should we do now?” Hajime asked, changing the situation.  
“Well, we should probably introduce ourselves to everyone else on the island”  
Everyone else? So we aren’t the only ones?  
“Hajime?” Nagito asked, slightly concerned about Hajime not answering once again.  
Oh yeah, I remember, I went to Hope’s Peak… and when I went into one of the classrooms, there were people there, then we went to whatever the hell this field trip is…  
“Hajime? Are you alright?” Nagito asked once again.  
“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine, I was just thinking about something,” Hajime answered.  
“Well, I already introduced myself to everyone, so we should introduce you to everyone” Hajime and Nagito began walking around the island, introducing themselves to everyone, the island was normal, but the people on it weren’t.  
“This is a really nice cafe!” Hajime was amazed by the scenery of the dining hall, he didn’t even realize one of the…. Awkward background conversations…  
“Yeah, that’s why I’m having a hard time moving, it’s because there’s poison in them! It would be great if you could suck it out with your mouth!” Someone said. Hajime didn’t know what their intentions were, mostly because he wasn’t paying attention to the rest of the conversation.  
“Right on it!” Another person answered.  
“Do you guys have time for an introduction?” Nagito asked the two of them.  
“The name’s, Teruteru Hanamura, on the streets I’m known as the Ultimate Cook, but uh, could you call me the Ultimate Chef? It has more of a… Big city flavor to it, y’know?” One of the students at the cafe said.  
“Ah, I’m very sorry! I have not properly introduced myself, my name is, Sonia Nevermind!” The other student said.  
She’s so majestic… I have the sudden urge to drop down on one knee and bow!  
“Ummm, Teruteru, you seem-”  
“Cultured? Refined? Guilty as charged!”  
“N-not that… you just don’t seem very worried,” Hajime said.  
“Worried? Why would I be? I’m actually pretty happy!” Teruteru explained. “If I can get serious real quick…”  
“I think we should stop there!” Nagito insisted.  
“Huh? You don’t want to hear me talk about how I think Peko is a freak? Or how she might be wearing a black thong?! Or how Sonia over there might be good at putting out?!?” Teruteru ranted.  
“Knock it off before I knock you out.” Nagito said, glaring slightly.  
“Holy shit, Nagito-”  
“DID SOMEONE SAY SHIT?!?!?!?” Someone yelled from outside the building.  
“E-everyone! Please calm down!” Sonia insisted. Nagito suddenly looked at her and tilted his head downward.  
“Sorry about that… I just didn’t like how he was treating you, a nobody like me shouldn’t be saying things like that to an Ultimate…” Nagito apologized, but Sonia quickly refuted his statement,  
“You do not need to apologize! I am grateful for you defending me, and I am quite happy right now, believe it or not!” Nagito lifted his head up slightly, he was pretty shocked about an Ultimate forgiving him. “And please, do not call yourself a nobody!” Sonia added. Nagito stood up straight and waved goodbye to the two of them before he and Hajime walked out of the dining hall.  
“I think that’s everyone, we should-” Nagito was cut off by a monitor going off, revealing Monomi.  
“Hello everyone! Please meet up at the beach where you all first arrived! I have a surprise for you!” She said.  
“I guess we should head over then!”


	3. Something Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the beach, Kazuichi is a simp, Chiaki is a strange child, Nagito is overprotective, and Monokuma is a prick :)

“It seems that everyone is here! Now then, it’s time for your surprise!” Monomi said once everyone had arrived at the beach. The eager looks on the students’ faces grew as Monomi took out her magic stick and swung it around, dropping small things in everyone’s hands.  
“What’s this?” Akane asked as she stuck the object out in front of her and examined it.  
“It’s a Monomi Pendant! See? If you squeeze its tummy, it talks!” Monomi said as she pressed the pendant’s tummy.  
“Hi! I’m Magical Miracle Girl★Usami! And I’m sweet like milk!” It said.  
“That’s disappointing…” Kazuichi groaned. Everyone began throwing the pendants into the sand, which made Monomi cry.  
“Noooooo! Don’t taint the island with trash!” Monomi pleaded.  
“See? Even you admit that it’s trash!” Ibuki commented, which made Monomi cry even more.  
“I feel so defeated…!” Monomi cried.  
“I think it’s kinda cute,” Chiaki commented.  
“I had another surprise… but I don’t think I wanna give it to you bad children…” Monomi admitted.  
“Really? What is it?” Kazuichi asked.  
“So *now* you’re interested!” Monomi shouted. “Well….” Monomi said as she waved her stick around again, causing bathing suits to appear out of nowhere.  
“Huh…?” Hajime questioned.  
“I think that having an awesome beach party would be a great way to build you guys’ friendships!” Monomi exclaimed.  
“B-b-b-b-beach party?!?” Kazuichi shouted, his eyes sparkling. “AWWWW YEAH! NOW I GET TO SEE MISS SONIA IN A BATHING SUIT!!”  
“When did *that* happen-” Hajime questioned.  
“By the way, Sonia, my loins are still full of poison, it would be great for you to suck it out!” Teruteru said, his nose bleeding a little.  
“Your tenderloins? I gotcha!” Sonia said as she began walking over to Teruteru.  
“I don’t think so,” Nagito said as he put an arm out in front of Sonia.  
“What is wrong, Nagito?” Sonia asked. “I’m not sure I understand,” She said.  
“Don’t try too,” He told her.  
“Understood!” She exclaimed.  
“Now then everyone, get your bathing suits on and jump on into the ocean!” Monomi shouted suddenly. “But, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to! I’m not forcing you or anything!” She added. Most of the people at the beach walked over to their cottages and started changing, but Hajime and a few others decided to stay put. As Hajime stood there, Chiaki walked up to him and softly poked his cheek.  
“You’re not going? I’d assumed you’d be more of the athletic type…” She asked, a little disappointment in her voice.  
“Why does it matter to you, Chiaki?” Hajime asked.  
“Hmmm… I don’t really like swimming that much, but I might’ve tried it out a bit if you had gone in, I trust you a lot more than the others for some reason… I think”  
“S-seriously? Why me?!” Hajime was a little surprised about Chiaki’s sudden attachment towards him, he didn’t really know how to respond to her statements at all. Soon, everyone who went to go change came back, and they all jumped into the ocean.  
“SONIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Kazuichi yelled as he chased Sonia around in circles.  
“What are you doing?” Nagito asked.  
“Come on Sonia! Please talk with meeeee” Kazuichi whined as he kept on chasing Sonia. Eventually, Kazuichi just gave up and faceplanted on the sand.  
“She’s clearly not interested Kazuichi, you shouldn’t chase her around like that” Nagito told him as Kazuichi kept on sulking in the sand.  
“Be quiet…” Kazuichi groaned.  
“Is everyone having a fun time?” Usami asked. Everyone at the beach looked over at her and nodded, except for Kazuichi of course. “I’m glad! I can’t wait to do more fun activities with you guys-” Usami was cut off, the sky turned black and clouds shrouded the sun.  
“What’s going on?” Chiaki asked.  
“I-I’m not sure! But-” Usami was once again cut off. A monitor turned on, and they all could see the silhouette of what looked like a bear.  
“Come meet at the statue on the central island, I won’t allow anyone to miss it!” The moment that everyone heard that voice, they began picking out the traits of said voice in their head, it sounded laid-back and goofy, but they knew that it was something more sinister, like an endless storm of malice was hiding behind that facade.


End file.
